Complex Desires
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome returns to the past to fight naraku. while in the fight she release her sent, which causes Sesshomaru to save her, after he wants to know why and how she carrys his child, only thing, shes as suprised as he is.
1. Complex Mind

Something was amiss, she knew it before she even open her eyes.

She had returned to her time for much needed rest, Naraku had not been seen in a week. She returned and sealed the well,  
keeping Inuyasha from coming to pull her back. She needed rest, all the jewel pieces were found, they had half and Naraku had half. It was coming, soon, so she deiced to return home for a weeks rest. Kikyo had joined the group, her power would be needed. Sesshomaru also started coming around, it would take them all to defeat Naraku.

Kagome's eyes darted to her window, there was a storm outside. It was not raining, but the hurricane force winds were enough to keep you from going out. It was not the storm that had her, it was the power she felt. It could not be though, or could it?

Kagome threw her blanket off of her, revealing her light pink pj bottoms, they were long pants. Her top was matching, tank top. She ran down down the stairs, her black hair waving behind her. She headed strait for the door.

"Kagome dear your not going outside are you?" Her mother called

But Kagome didn't answer she swung open the door and ran out into the harsh howling wind, the door slammed shut behind her.  
She didn't run to the well house, nor the tree, she ran to the shrine steps. She froze at the top, her hands together in front of her, her shoulder held up, trying to protect herself from the harsh winds. He was looking at her, his eyes set hard. She stared back at him, he still wore the clothes he had in the past. Odd, it was strange and it took her breath fro her, but then again if things were not odd or strange in her life it would be, well, odd, she was used to it being complex.

He walked slowly up the stairs, her body didn't move, only her eyes as he walked closer to her. He stopped before her, towering over her. Her pj's felt cold against her skin as the wind blew, their hair both blowing in the same direction. She didn't know it the goose bumps were from him, or the wind. His claw hand reached out and held her chin, she didn't protest or stop him.

"Why is it that you are afraid of me now, when you were not so long ago"

A noise came from her mouth, but no words, she could not speak. He smirked, something she never recalled him doing. He leaned down closer to her, her breath went in, what was he doing? His lips brushed hers "Come with me?" It was more of a statement that was awaiting protest than anything. She shook her head yes, still not able to speak. His arm went around her, then they were no more.

-------

When Kagome opened her eyes they were in a room. A big room, it looked like a bed room. She stood in front of the foot of the bed, his arm still around her. Kagome looked to the window, it was massive, and it had long sheer drapes, the wind still blowing outside, the tree swaying, the leaves flying. His claw rubbed her side, reminding her she was with someone, she quickly looked back up at him.

She was about to ask how he was here, but his lips pressed hard to her, in what she would call a passionate kiss. Her heart stopped and raced at the same time, she didn't even have time to think about it. But for some reason she did not find herself stopping him, instead she found herself kissing his warm lips back. Her body was instantly hot, maybe because she was almost 20 and a virgin, or maybe because he was not bad looking, at all. As he kissed her he removed his shirt, he would start with himself, just to see what she would do. He hands remained at her side, that was in till he grabbed them and placed them on his chest. Kagome stayed frozen, not knowing, and not being rash. Her finger nails moved just a inch, just that inch of touching him felt good.

He broke the kiss, and looked past her "Are you afriad?"

"Uh"

He looked back down at her, she was not afraid of him, he knew that, she was confused and fighting with her rash side, this was not Kagome. "Do not think on it" he told her.

His lips came close to her again but she stopped him "What are we doing? what are you? who are you?"

He eyes looked deep into hers "Does it matter? will you stop me?"

Not that she could stop him, and that ran in her mind. Why was he kissing her, had it been so long? Was it her because he knew her? He told her not to think on it. Kagome eyed his chest and then his arms, he flexed, she was sure. Her eyes met his again.

He removed her top, she wore no bra, her removed her pants, she stood frozen again. He stepped back from her, his eyes on her,  
he removed his pants, she tried hard not look, she kept her eyes at his. He walked close to her, she gasp as he laid her down on his bed and put himself above her.

His kiss kept her from her mind, his lips were hot, thought it maybe a good thing because this was a little more complex than her mind was use to.

Her mind didn't work, she could only feel, her eyes stayed closed, making her feel more, her being a miko and all.

She felt his claws remove her last bit of clothing, she felt his kiss on her lips, she felt his hair brush up against her and she felt as he took her, he took her slow, his body moving slow, hers moving right with his. His kiss grew harder, his mouth searching her body, it was as if, as if he were trying to change something, she felt his concentration.

"Come with me" His eyes were shut tight, his word coming out in almost a growl. Her hands held on tight, his fingernails going into the back of his arm, it didn't both him though,

he welcomed it as they came together.

----

ok odd start, I didnt want to start it this way, this fast, but I kinda had to


	2. Complex Thoughts

Kagome sat up in the bed, she thought it was a dream. But as her eyes laid on him, she knew it was not. He stood by his window, looking out, the sun was high, the storm was over. kagome held herself up by her elbow, his sheets covering her body. She didn't know what was softer, his 500 thread count sheets, or her skin.

"If I recall, today you return"

His voice was deep and normal, his back was still to her, he was shirtless she took note, she blushed a bit.

"Don't tell me, it could change history" She changed it enough as it was, coming and going from the past.

She saw him look at the floor "indeed"

He knew she was awake before she knew she was awake.

"You should return, if you wish not to change it to much"

He spoke as he always did, thought this morning he voice seemed a little different. Kagome began putting her clothes back on, she was naked after all. Once dressed back in her Pj's she stood, feeling a bit odd, it was noon and she was still in pj's.

"Mask you scent till the day you fight Naraku"

She stood listening to him "He will come after you, you miko will unmask you scent at that time"

Kagome blinked, why was he telling her this? What did it have to do with her scent? Why did he always have to be so complex?

"Will I see you when I get back?" Why of all the question she could ask, did she ask that? He turned to her "I will no longer be here"

She looked confused "What do you mean?" She looked a bit hurt,

He walked up to her and looked down at her small form "Its is as you say miko 'it could change the future'"

She didn't understand, it did not dawn on her that the 'here and now' would change the past and then'.

"Perhaps we should keep this between you and I miko"

Kagome just shook her head. He looked at the door "You should go now, the half breed grows angry"

Kagome smiled, got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, he allowed it. He placed his arm around her "Close your eyes"  
She did as she was told and when she opened them again they were at the well house. He released her and she looked at the well house "Why, why tell me about Naraku? Why mask my scent?"

He looked at her, he could only tell her one thing, he didn't want to tell her much, she would be angry with him if he did.  
He could have told her, but that was not his style, he wanted it done his way.

"You die"

Kagome turned quick to look at the well again, her eyes big. When she turned to look at him, he was gone,

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled, but he was gone, he and his complex being.

Kagome sat looking at the well. She masked her scent, no doubt Inuyasha would be angry if he smelt she was no longer, Innocent.  
She herself could not believe it and with him. Sure she thought he was good looking, what girl in her right mind would not think that. But she never in her wild dreams think she would sleep with him, and in her time no less. She still could not believe she let him, that he let her, that they, together. Kagome shook her head, she kept telling herself it was because of everything that had gone on, she kept telling herself not to feel bad about it, that she was a grown woman and could do as she pleased and she should not feel bad for it.

Kagome was no longer the young girl she herself once knew, no, alot of things changed her over time.

Fighting demons, being saved, playing with Rin, taking care of shippo, talking back to a demon Lord, Fighting Naraku,  
fighting Inuyasha, loving Inuyasha, losing Inuyasha...kikyo. Kagome shook her head again, thinking to much, made her head hurt, as he said, do not think about it. Kagome signed and jumped into the waiting well, to the waiting half breed and his dead lover, to the waiting complex past.


	3. Comlex Miko

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and looked around, she was waiting for Sesshomaru to come jumping out, but why would he, this was the past and he had no idea of what happened this morning, that was the future.

"Kagome? Kagome whats wrong!" Inuyasha yelled running to her. Kagome looked at him confused "Hu?"

"Your in your pj's" He stated "Are you ok, is something wrong?" He grabbed her arm, damn, she could have changed first, she had to think of something fast "Naraku, I just had a bad feeling, I just jumped in the well without even thinking"

"What? Naraku? Everything been fine Kagome, what are you talking about, your bring weird"

Kagome yanked her arm away from Inuyasha "SIT!" To the earth he went. Inuyasha pulled himself up "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"For calling me weird!" She said turning herself back to the well, her arms crossed,

"What are you doing now!" Inuyasha yelled,

"What does it look like! I'm going back!"

"No you not, you just got back"

"Now who is being weird! You want me to go around in my pj's!"

Inuyasha huffed "Fine hurry up" He said grabbing her once again before leaping in the well. Kagome paniced , what he smelled his brother! What if Sesshomaru was still there? They landed and Inuyasha jumped out of the well "Hurry up and change" He said opening the well house.

"R, Right" He let Kagome go, she took off to the house, him behind her. As he passed the steps he stopped, he sniffed the air, it was faint, but he could swear he could smell Sesshomaru, but that was not possible, he had been in this time a lot and he would have known if his brother was around.

"Inuyasha ,what are you doing?" Kagome had made it up to her room and then noticed he was not behind her, she went to her window and found him just standing.

"Nothing wench, are you ready yet Kikyo and the others are waiting!"

"SIT!" She screamed before shutting her window. Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground and grabbed the beads, oh how he wanted them off, but Kagome was the only one who could do it and he knew she was not about to, he even asked Kikyo to do something about it, but she said she would not be able to, even with her trained power she would not be able to remove it. Kikyo, she had come to them a two months ago, she had looked at them all, walked to up to Kagome and asked if she could join them. Kagome had been shocked and found that she could not say no to the request. Inuyasha had found himself torn now traveling with both miko's. Miroku had warned him about this, he had told him that one day this might happen, of course he didn't listen to it, no way did he believe that both Kagome and Kikyo would travel together and with him at the same time, but alas they were.

Kagome stepped out of the house now wearing a dark blue skirt and a light blue razor back tank top. "You ready now?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, Kagome just huffed and passed him. They returned to past and Kagome jumped on Inuyasha back, they made their way to the group, and as soon as they found them Inuyasha dropped her, she was used to it. Ever since Kikyo had come around Inuyasha would only carry her when needed and then drop as soon as possible, she knew it was because of Kikyo,

"Lady Kagome your back" Miroku said,

"Hi" Kagome smiled, she was still looking around, for some reason she kept thinking Sesshomaru was going to pop out.

"Are you alright" It was Kikyo who asked, Her arms were crossed and she was looking at Kagome with her all knowing eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem, nerves?" She said nerves slow, as if she were unsure that it was the right word to use.

"She just being weird, I found her this morning in her pjs, she said she had a 'feeeeling' something about Naraku" Inuyasha answered, sitting down next to Kikyo.

"Do you feel scenes a shard?" Kikyo asked,

"No" Kagome answered

"But you are ok?" Miroku asked,

"Yes, guess im just being silly"

"Got that right" Inuyasha said with closed eyes

"SIT!"

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha met the ground "Really, must you do that all the time"

Kagome did not answer, she sat down and sighed. She had not even had a moment to think about this morning, did she wanted to think about it? Yes, she did, even if she tried to deny it.

"Kagome"

Kagome looked up "Hu?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes "Your hiding your aura"

Kagome tired not to looked shocked "Yeah you are" Inuyasha said coming closer to her, sniffing.

"I am?" She tried to play dumb,

"Yes, you are unaware?" Kikyo asked,

"I have no idea I am doing it" Kagome said as she dug in her book bag. She had a feeling Kikyo did not buy it,

"Inuyasha" Came Kikyo snappy voice,

"What?" He asked sitting back,

"I would like to go for a walk, join me" She said as she stood,

"Yeah sure"

Kagome watched them walk off, she wanted to be mad, sad, hurt, and when Kikyo had first started traveling with them she was, but now, after what she had done this morning, she no longer had the right, and that fact just hit her like a tone of bricks, she sat there frozen. Miroku and Sango took great note of her, something was wrong, or up. They were used to seeing her sad when Kikyo and Inuyasha would go off, but this time, it was different, it was like she was sad, but it seemed as if, as if she were letting go, they could tell she was hurting. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, they worried that Kagome's feeling of Naraku was making things worst, but they were way off, it was not Naraku invading her mind, but Sesshomaru.


	4. Complex Replay

Day two, it was only day two, one more day to go. Kagome had woken up early along with everyone else, they were packing and getting ready to head off. Inuyasha was ready to find Naraku, not a puppet, Naraku himself. Kagome knew, that tomorrow he would get his wish, that is, if the Sesshomaru in the future was right. Kagome must have sighed at least ten times, today was going to be a long day, she wished tomorrow would hurry and come, maybe then she would be able to relax, oh how she was wrong about that. Her life would be taking a wild turn, as if it was not wild enough as it is.

"Kagome!"

"Hu?" Kagome shook her head, she had been thinking too much again,

"Are you even listening to me!" Inuyasha huffed,

"Sorry" She said with a big smile, he was not buying it "Do you feel a jewel shard? Or Naraku?"

"No" She answered quick,

"You answered that rather quickly" Came Kikyo, her eyes cold and dark,

"Yeah, are you even trying Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, walking up to her,

"YES I'M TRYING!" She yelled, how dare he! She had things on her mind, so sue her. She could not tell them that they would not find Naraku today, nope, because then they would want to know how she knew, then she would have to tell them she saw Sesshomaru in the future, and it would go on and on and she would end up having to SIT Inuyasha. As they walked, Kagome's mind did a replay, little did she know, Kikyo was keeping a very watchful eye, she knew something was not right, Kagome was acting so strange, not that she was not already strange. As they walked, she bit her lip, she was trying to figure out what the hell happened, why had she given into him so easy, why was she not afraid? How, how could she do that to Inuyasha. At the last thought Kagome stopped walking, she looked at Inuyasha, who was walking way ahead. How could she have slept with his brother!

It sounded like a naughty tv drama romance, the kind she hated. So Inuyasha had all but choosen Kikyo, it did not matter, and to make it worst, she had yet to tell him. Would she tell him?

"Oi Kagome whats wrong now?" Inuyasha asked, he was stopped and glaring at her,

"Oh, uh, nothing" She waved her hands quickly with a silly smile,

"Is there something wrong with you brain today or somethin?"

"Sit" Her smile faded and she gave a flat look as the three letter word came from her mouth. Kagome huffed and walked passed everyone, Sango and Miroku shrugged and followed while Kikyo stayed behind to help Inuyasha, and of course Shippo got a good laugh in. By mid day Kagome was tired, hot, sweating and hungry, but where they stopping, no. She wanted to tell him to 'sit' down and chill out. They were not going to find Naraku today, but yet, she was the only one to know that.

"Inuyasha, can we stop, I'm hungry" Kagome called,

"Fine"

Kagome was surprised that there was no argument, but she was not going to question it. Kagome quickly started the lunch, everyone ate, well everyone but Kikyo.

"Is there any water near by?" Kagome asked, eating always did make her thirsty and with this heat it was worst.

"No, wont be another river for another hour or so" Inuyasha spoke, his arms now inside his sleeves,

Sigh, another hour of walking. Kagome gathered her things, and they started the search once more. Of course Inuyasha had been right and an hour later they found a small stream. They stopped once more to drink, Kagome decided it would be a good idea to fill water bottles for later.

"Hurry up would ya" Inuyasha said,

"Go on ahead I will be there in a sec"

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked,

"Yeah, it's only gunna take me two seconds, yall go head"

Everyone nodded and walked on, leaving her to her task. You would think by now though, that would know better then to leave her alone, and you would think she would know better than to be alone, her and alone, didn't mix, in any sense. Kagome filled one bottle "I could be at the beach right now" She spoke to herself, "I wonder if its still storming at home"

"Do all humans speak to ones self?"

Kagome Froze, her heart was about to jump right out of her chest,

"Odd miko, you never fear me, yet now," He didn't need to finish,

Kagome shook her head and looked up, "Sesshomaru"

"Indeed" He was standing with his arms crossed, she wanted to smile, but decided against that "I'm not afraid, you, uh, just, startled me" She said with a smile, pulling the last water bottle back and replacing its cap.

"Where is your pack miko?"

"Just up ahead"

"Naraku is near, I'm sure your aware"

Yes and no, she knew he was near from the words of the Sesshomaru in the future, but she did not feel Naraku. Speaking of feeling, she had not felt him, no one had, she eyed him,

"Yeah" Was all she could say,

Sesshomaru looked at her a moment longer before passing by her, she followed him with her eyes, she the noticed he was going straight to her 'pack' Kagome stood quickly and ran after the demon Lord and her fellow traveling mates.


	5. Complex Fears

"Sesshomaru wait up!" She could not believe she was yelling that. He was headed right to her pack. The demon Lord did not slow, but Kagome caught up with him.

"Your not gunna start a fight the Inuyasha are you" It was weird standing next to him, talking as if it were normal, Kagome tied to keep the fact that she slept with him away from her mind, after all, he himself did not know about it.

"It is Naraku I seek" Was all he said, they walked quite the rest of the way.

Inuyasha had stopped in his tracks when he felt his bother coming, he turned a growled.

"What is it Inuyasha" Sango asked,

"Sesshomaru"

"Oh no Kagome!" Shippo cried, just as he did the said demon Lord and Kagome came into view. To say they were shocked was a understatement, there Kagome was walking next to the demon Lord who once tired to kill them all. Not that he was trying now, but he had.

"Oi what the hell Kagome, this aint some romantic walk in the park, what the hell are you doing with him!"

"We were merely walking in the same direction" Sesshomaru said as he passed by, not even giving his half brother a glance. Kagome came to a stop "Don't be mean Inuyasha, he didn't bother me"

Inuyasha said nothing to her, but turned to his brother "Oi what the hell are you doing here!"

Of course Sesshomaru said nothing,

"He is after Naraku Inuyasha" Kagome told him in a na du voice.

Inuyasha just growled "Come on guys, no way am I letting him defeat Naraku on his own, he aint taken all the glory"

Inuyasha ran off, Kagome sighed, glory, really? The group made their way after the two demon Lords.

When Sesshomaru stopped, everyone stopped. Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha had decided to stop, she was sure he wanted to beat his brother to Naraku.

"Lets set up camp" He huffed as his feet me a tree branch. The human's of the group made a fire and ate dinner, sleep came fast for the monk and slayer. Sesshomaru was off where no one could see him, Kikyo to had walked off, Inuyasha was in his tree looking around and Kagome was wide awake, sitting in her sleeping bag, though she was very tired, she could not sleep.

Tomorrow, tomorrow they would run into Naraku, some of Sesshomaru's words from the future hunted her. He told her that she died, so would she still be dying? Kagome gulped.

"I'll be right back" Inuyasha said jumping down from his tree, Kagome knew he was either going after his brother or Kikyo, but if she had to bet, it was Kikyo. Kagome sat awake, looking at the fire that was slowly going out.

"Your Nervousness is unbecoming Miko" Sesshomaru's form was becoming clear as he walked up. Kagome looked up at him "I, I um, just have a bad feeling"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "Afraid miko?"

He mad been smelling fear on her a lot, that, was not normal, well for her anyway.

Kagome looked at her toes "A little"

"Fear is a weakness, carry it into battle and you will die"

Kagome looked up at him, his words giving her chills, the word die, not sitting well with her.

"Fear is what keeps you from doing stupid stuff"

"Fear is what makes you succeed, the weak shall parish, the strong will survive"

She wanted to tell him shut up, she really did, instead she changed the subject,

"He is near" She said,

"Indeed"

Kagome looked at the direction which Inuyasha had went,

"I do believe he is with the dead one"

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out mister obvious" She stated flat, but when Kagome went to look at him, he was gone.


	6. Complex Release

She woke up hot, it was going to be a hot day, a hot long day. She had jitters already as she slowly packed her things to set out. Everyone else was doing their thing. Miroku was flirting with Sango, who was trying to show that she liked it. Inuyasha was annoying shippo and Sesshomaru, well he was being his normal self. None of them knew what she knew, if they did, they would not be so at easy. She wanted to warn them, but knew she really could not. Kagome gulped as she sat her pack on her back.

"Oi, your not sick are you" Inuyasha asked while sticking his face in hers.

"Inuyasha" she warned, then she felt a hand on her head,

"The miko is not ill" Sesshomaru removed his clawed had and walked past. Most of the group had there mouths open in shock, Sesshomaru had just walked up and put his hands on her, a human.

"OI what the hell was that!" Inuyasha yelled after his brother, but of course Sesshomaru ignored him and kept walking.

"Maybe we should just go" Kagome said, she was ready to get this over with. In her mind, Sesshomaru's words of death were playing, she wondered how she died, and she wondered if maybe she should stick close to him, not that she didn't trust Inuyasha with her life.

She was right about one thing, it was going to be a hot day. Half way through their walk she removed her school shirt, under it was a white tank top, it was much to hot for the long sleeve.

"You not going to get naked are you" Inuyasha seeing her new state of dress "Don't even thing about putting that swim thing on!" He said in protest,

"Swimsuit Inuyasha" Kagome said as she closed her eyes,

"Whatever"

"Sit" Kagome walked over him and caught up with Sesshomaru. He could feel her, she was scared, unsure, something he was not used to feeling from her.

"He is near" He spoke of Naraku

Kagome gulped,

"Why are you scared of a puppet"

"I'm not scared of a puppet" This would not be a puppet, she wondered if he already knew that,

Sesshomaru looked away from her, still walking "How odd, a miko who is never afraid, not even of me, is now afraid"

Kagome stopped "I'm not afraid!" She yelled, causing him to stop and look back at her, she was sweating.

Just then a sharp item went flying in between the flew back with ease while Kagome jumped out of the way, falling in the dirt.

"Kagome" Inuyasha yelle, pulling out his sword, Sesshomaru did the same. Everyone looked around, Kagome rolled over to her back, her chest heaving, that was to close "I'm gunna die" She whispered,

Then all the sudden she felt herself being snatched up "You will if you do not watch it miko" Sesshomaru warned as he pushed her near Inuyasha.

A laugh could be heard, they all knew that laugh. "It's Naraku's puppet" Inuyasha said with gritted teeth. Kagome stood behind him "That's no puppet" She whispered,

"There!" Kikyo yelled, Inuyasha waisted no time in going, leaving Kagome wide open. Inuyasha and the other went after Naraku, Sesshomaru to joined, even though he knew it was a puppet, something would come of stopped dead in his tracks, he felt a change, he no longer wanted to chase the puppet, the real deal was now coming out, but why? Why would he have them chase the puppet? It was then that it hit him, the stupid half breed left the stupid human girl alone. Sesshomaru turned on a dime and rushed back the way they had all came.

"Miko" He wispered to himself, the stupid girl was going to get herself killed, and she was need in order to complete the blasted jewel.

He could see her, he was getting close, she had her hands out, ready to call on her powers, no doubt she knew Naraku was there. The dark figure came closer, but was blocked my Sesshomaru's form.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru, how nice to see you"

Sesshomaru slashed at Naraku "So you know it is I and not a mere puppet, pity your friends did not know them same"

Friends, he didn't have friends and he didn't care to hear Naraku speak, he slashed again.

"Tell me, why such a rush to get back, come to protect the miko?" Naraku asked moving away from Sesshomaru's sword.

"You will die" Sesshomaru said, but it was he that was hit. His arm was now bleeding.

"Sesshomaru" He heard Kagome yell,

"How sweet, she cares" Naraku said with a smile, looking at her. Kagome now had her bow out "You wont use it" Naraku said. Sesshomaru had dropped his sword when Naraku slashed his arm, he bent to pick it up, his eyes still on Naraku.

"Wanna bet" Kagome called her power up and let the bow go, only thing, he power never released. Naraku sent out a tentacle, destroying the the arrow with ease, it was so quick, he sent another, she saw it coming, she had no time, and her power was not coming forth. Then the Sesshomaru in her time words whispered in her head. Kagome released her sent, though she had no idea how doing so would help.

She had no idea doing so, would save her.


	7. Complex

She had no idea...

She didn't even know what hit her, really. She had closed her eyes and released her sent and then b4 even a second passed, something hit her, then all went quite.

Was she dead, she let out a breath. No, if she was breathing, then she was not dead. She felt warm though,

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes only to come face to face with Sesshomaru, he had one arm around her, her body pushed up against his. He was looking at her oddly, with emotion yet confusion in his eyes.

She then looked passed him, Naraku stood, unmoving, he to was looking oddly at her.

"Kagome!" She heard her friends call,

Why was Sesshomaru still holding her and why was Naraku frozen?

"Kagome" Her friends called again as they ran up,

Inuyasha was in front, but once he was 10 feet away he stopped, and frozen in place, halting everyone else. "Kagome" He whispered,

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru "Are, are you ok?" She asked Sesshomaru, it felt odd doing so but she was confused,

"Miko" He said it soft, like a whisperer, it was scary coming from him,

"Did, I do something wrong?" She ask confused,

A laugh was herd, Kagome looked passed Sesshomaru to Naraku,

"Did you do something wrong? silly girl, how good is this" He was laughing,

"How good is, what?" Where they really having a conversation right now, was he not just trying to kill her.

Wait,

She gasp,

She was supposed to die,

"I was supposed to die" She looked at Sesshomaru,

"You saved me"

"Yes, he did save you didn't he, I wonder miko, why it was that you were hiding you sent, but now I see, keeping secrets are we" Naraku said, amused,

"Keeping secrets?" Oh dear, could it be they could smell Sesshomaru on her, but then again, he was holding her right now so of course his sent would be on her.

"You are not aware, miko?" Sesshomaru slighty tilted his head,

"Aware of what, what?"

Slowly Sesshomaru released her back and ran his hand from round her, to her side and stopped on her flat tummy, it sent many chills up her spine. It was odd to see Sesshomaru in such a display, he was not one for touching. His eyes followed his hand,

"I can smell it, and even now, feel it, yet I know not why" He said, from his tone, it sounded as if he was speaking to himself,

"Feel, what?" She whispered,

He looked at her,

"My child"


	8. Complex Times

Kagome swore her heart stopped beating, her eyes slowly met his, his hand still on her flat tummy.

"What" She whispered, thinking she heard wrong,

"How is it woman, that I know not of this and you know not of this, but it is?"

Kagome swallowed hard, she wanted to back away from his hand, away from him.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered stepping forward a few feet.

Naraku laughed "Oh this is to good, to bad I didn't think of it first"

"Do you mean to say that this is some type of, trick, or spell" Miroku spoke, somehow they always ended up having a conversation with the evil half demon.

Naraku shrugged "How should I know, but it is grand is it not, the miko who was in love with the half breed is with child with his cold brother" He laughed out loud,

Everyone looked at Kagome and she wished that she could run and hide, cry, anything but stand there.

"What trick is this" Sesshomaru spoke, Kagome shook her head "I, I don't know"

She was not telling a lie, but the whole truth was not coming out,

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "You are withholding something miko"

Her heart beat raced, letting him know, he was right.

"I-

"Tell me" He demanded,

Kagome closed her eye's "I, I didn't know, I-

"You didn't know what miko"

"I should have known this would-

"What" He demanded,

"You and I-

"You and I what miko, speak"

Her eyes opened and she looked at him, fear, hurt, pain, all in her eyes,

"You and I, we- She took a breath, how could she tell him this, and in front of everyone.

"You came to me"

He growled a little "Miko, I think I would recall coming to you, and that I did not" He removed his hand from her, "The child is not mine, but that of a imposter"

Now she grew angry and more hurt, he was denying his own child, hell, was she even pregnant or was it some trick on his part?

"What" She demanded,

"The child you carry is not mine, the one who came to you was surly not me, tell me miko, why would you sleep with me, and more important why would a lower myself to sleep with you" 

Her aura cracked, fear vanished, anger raised "You!" She pointed "This is your fault, your doing, you came to me!" She yelled,

"It was not I!" He yelled back

"It was you, you jerk! You did this to me!"

"Miko, as I said before-

"You don't remember because it has not happened yet!"She yelled,

"The miko has gone crazy" Naraku said,

Sesshomaru turned from her,

"Kagome" Came Miroku's voice "If, if it had not happened yet, but you are, and he, and he does not remember-

"The future" Inuyasha offered,

Sesshomaru froze, his eyes slanted back to her,

Tears formed in her eyes and she nodded "Your right" She whispered,

He didn't believe it, no, why in the hell would he do that and with her!

"As I said before, it was not I"

The he walked away, to hell with fighting Naraku, the half breed demon could kill them all for all her cared.


	9. Complex magic?

Kagome sank to her knee's, her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face. How could this happen?

She could not even face them, her friends who stood in front of her.

Naraku laughed "How perfect"

No one listen to him,

"I shall return, I will love to see where this goes, farewell miko" With that Naraku left.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered,

"It's true" Kagome spoke, "I'm not lying"

Miroku knelt down beside her "It's ok Kagome, we believe you"

"It was him" She cried, "It was him" She said over and over.

Sango knelt and hugged her friend. Inuyasha could only stand there and look at her, pain written all over his face.

"Shh Kagome it will be alright" Sango whispered, but to Kagome, nothing was ok, and nothing would be ok. She wanted to go home. Kagome stood "Dont follow me!" She yelled loud and then took off.

"Kagome" Both Miroku and Sango yelled,

Inuyasha could still only stand there,

"Well, dont just stand there, go after her!" Miroku demanded of their friend,

"She, she slept with my brother" Inuyasha whispered in a daze.

He soon found himself being jerked by the front of his top "And you are sleeping with Kikyo! get a whole of your self and go after Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled, yanking on this friend.

"No"

Miroku turned to look at Sango "No" She said again "Leave her alone"

"What?" Miroku asked,

"She needs to be alone, seeing him will only hurt her more, she after all was in love with him for year" She stated looking at Inuyasha, to her it was his own fault.

The group really could not believe it, she was pregnant and with Sesshomaru child.

Miroku knew Kagome was telling the true and so did Sango, they didn't understand how the two Inu brothers could think she would lie.

Kagome ran to the well and without even a blink jumped down. The magic grabbed her and took her away, back home.

He watched her go, watched her fall to her knee's and cry, yell, run, and leave. He didn't understand it, she was no lying, but it had to be a fake, why, why on earth would he sleep with her?

But better yet, why would she sleep with him?

He was unaware that the miko held a attraction to him,

Something was missing, one piece of the puzzle, if it was not a trick and it really was him, then she really did hold his child in her. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath,

Her smell lingered, her smell mixed with his, she smelled of him, he could smell it, really smell it. There was no way someone could have created that smell, the smell of her and him, and, sex along with the smell of his child, that would require big magic and either his blood fang or hair and even had someone got a hold of it, getting it inside of the miko, would have been near impossible, no, it was impossible,

Which meant one simple thing.

He had slept with her, and she with him.

She was indeed pregnant with his pup.


	10. Complex Lives

Kagome landed safe at the bottom of the well. She landed on her knee's, her eyes held great sock, confusion and pain. She held her tummy in with the flat palm of one hand, her other covered her mouth as to hold in a cry.

Was she really pregnant?

Of course she was, Sesshomaru never lied and was never wrong.

Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked up, was he still there?

"Sesshomaru" She whispered a tear finally falling down her face,

Her thoughts then went to Inuyasha, he hated her now, and what did her friends think? Kagome shook her head, this was so complicated and oh Kami how was she to explain this to her mother?

Kagome climbed out of the well and walked slowly to her house, her heart beating hard, she was so afraid, funny, she had not been this afraid of Naraku, but she was so afraid to tell her mother. Kagome opened the door to her house and then just stood there, she was unable to move anymore, her feet refused.

"Souta" She heard her mother call, "Is that you"

"Mom" Kagome whispered,

Her mother came out of the kitchen, she was wiping her hands on her skirt, "Oh, Kagome?" Her mother sounded worried.

"Mom" She whispered again, tears falling free down her face,

"Oh Kagome" She held her arms open and walked to her daughter "Kagome, do not cry"

But that was all she could seem to do, cry.

Both women sank to the floor.

"I'm so sorry mom"

Her mother patted her head "Oh dear Kagome, please don't cry"

Her mother was always understanding, always, it's where she got it from.

"Kagome, what ever it is, I'm sure everything will be alright" Her mother told her that many times when things went wrong with Inuyasha.

Kagome could not believe that "Not this" She looked down, she once again sat on her knee's, her mother mirrored her form.

"Kagome dear, you travel trough time, you have power, you heal people, you are no normal girl, I am so proud of you and your father, he would be proud to"

Kagome stared at her mother "So tell me, whatever it is you need to tell me, I can handle it"

Kagome blinked,

"Kagome, I let you skip school, I let you fight demons and I understand you need to be in the past, if I can handle that surly I can handle what ever this is"

But how could her mother, when she herself could not?

"Mom"

"Yes"

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?"

"Being a single mother?"

Kagome's mom smile "Oh Kagome, no, you and souta are the best children a mother could ask for, and yes at times it is hard, but it's nothing I can't handle"

Kagome was silent,

"Kagome?" Her mother held her chin to that her daughter would look at her.

It was a silent moment and then she understood.

"Is that was this is, about?" Her mother asked,

Kagome let more tears fall before shaking her head yes.

Her mother grabbed her daughter and held her tight. Kagome had gone through more than most would a in a life time.

"Inuyasha?" She question,

"No, no" Kagome muffled,

"Shh" Her mother rocked her "Kagome, this was ment to be and we will ge through this, please do not be sad"

Her mother looked up, praying to her husband above, she wished the Kami's would let her daughter be happy, she had seen her child hurt and cry too much. Her mother sighed, perhaps, this was a blessing, her own children made her happy, perhaps this child would bring her own daughter happiness.

Her mother held her tight, after all, a mother only wants to protect their children. Her life as well as her daughters had been complex and now all she wanted to do was hold her child, because she feared she would not get to hold her forever.

* * *

Kagome was put to sleep and her mother went back to the kitchen, she sat down with a cup of tea, she looked at it. Moments later she sighed and took a sip, she placed it down and then looked ahead.

"Will she be happy"

"I do not know" A man's voice spoke "As of yet, nothing has changed, she is here, I am there"

Her mother looked at the gold eyed man who was not Inuyasha.

She had been glad he saved her daughter, but angry that her daughter had not told her, but he then told her that her daughter did not know. She wondered why, why had he saved her and could he have done it another way, could he not just tell her daughter not to go?

She knew, Kagome could not leave her friends to fight without her, he knew that to.

"Do you love her" Her mother asked,

"Love is a human term" He stated,

"Do you care?" She then asked, he was a demon, could demons even love, would that not go against their being?

"Do not speak of me here" He told her, he had told her that the first time he came,

Her mother stood "Please" She said "Take care of her"

"She is the mother of my child, her life will be protected"

He left then and she looked after him, where he once stood "But, will your protect her heart?" Her mother could only hope.


	11. Complex Dreams

Kagome was in a deep sleep, the sound of the rain outside mixed with her own tiredness from crying had the girl in a much needed state of rest.

Nothing would wake her right now.

Not the sound of her window opening, not the feel of the harsh wind, not even the feel of power that normally would have her standing in defence with her bow ready, would have the girl awake.

He stood there looking down at her, the woman who now was with child, his child. She looked worn out and he remembered that day but the future has yet to happen, he could only remember one out come, now he was here to change it. The girl needed to go back, the future was unbalanced now that the great Lord had thrown it off.

The girls door opened, her mother was there to check on her, his eyes slid to her "Make her return" Was all he said as he went to her window. Her mother said nothing but just stood there, he came and went at the most odd times,

"She will need me" He stated before leaving,

Her mother sighed, needing and wanting, wanting and needed, it was only a good thing if you put them both together, like ying and yang.

* * *

Kagome woke feeling like she had been hit by a bus, she looked to her open window, had Inuyasha come last night?

Her mother walked in just as she sat up,

"Good morning dear" She said with a smile "How did you sleep?"

"I don't feel like I did sleep" She stated still looking at the window, "Did Inuyasha come last night?" She asked,

Her mother answered quick "Not that I am aware dear, why don't you come down for breakfasts"

It was odd, she was not even hungry, but a little soup would not be a bad idea, soup always made her feel better. Kagome walked down the stairs trying to wake up, her dreams were so odd last night, but odd enough she could not remember any of it, Kami, why did her own dreams have to be so complex?

Kagome sat at the table and sighed,

"What would you like dear" Her mother asked,

"Soup" She responded,

Her mother smiled and got to work.

"Thank you mom" Kagome spoke and her mother had a feeling she was not thinking her for breakfasts.

"Well how long do you plan to stay dear"

Kagome met her mothers eyes,

"You do plan on going back right?" Her mother asked while getting her bowl of soup,

Kagome was confused "You, want me to go back?"

"It' not that I want you to, but you have to" She sat the bowl down,

"I do?" Kagome asked,

"Well of course dear, your friends must be worried and what about the father?"

That's right SHE had not told her who the father was, unknowing that her mother already knew, tears wanted to fall.

"I, he-

"Who is he dear?" He mother pushed,

"Inuyasha's,- she paused "Brother"

"You mean the one who lets a little girl follow him around?"

Kagome nodded,

"Well is he good-looking like Inuyasha" She already knew when the man was far better looking then said half breed boy.

"Mom!" Kagome turned red,

Her mom smiled, she was trying,

"Does he know?"

"Yes and, no"

"What do you mean yes and no?" Her mother was no confused,

"He knows im pregnant, he, he does not think it's his, he thinks it's some kind of magic"

"But, it's not?"

"No!, no, at least, I don't think so"

Hell, he could be right, who knew.

"Kagome I am sure he has time to think about it, just like you have, why don't you go back, talk to him, and your friends"

Kagome looked at her untouched soup, now she remembered her dream, it was changing over and over, different things that could happen if she went back, if she stayed.

"I don't know if they will want to talk" Kagome was not hungry after all,

"But at least you would have tried and you can always come home"

Could she, would the well always work for her?

Kagome placed her spoon down, she would go back and try, she was not one for giving up and damn him if he didn't believe, if her mom could be a single mom, then so could she!

"Mom, what if, what if the well does not work?"

"Then you are where you need to be"

Kagome smiled and hugged her mom, then she ran, like she always did, to the well and jumped in, if she went fast she could not changer her mind, and after all a mother is always right.


End file.
